Just an Object
by XxLucyHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Her mother died when she was young and has been used as an object ever since. What will happen when lucy is 16 and attends a new school? Will it turn out like all the others or will she find someone who finally see her for her. This is a romantic comedy with twists and turns that will keep you on the edge of your seat, with all your a favourite characters ships!
1. Chapter 1: Just Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter1: Introduction to Lucy Heartfillia

**Authors Note: Hi Mina, (everyone) this is my first fanfiction on this account. I have been a loyal Fairytail fanfiction reader since I came across the anime. So I won't make this AN long. Just Review if you want more and if you don't I guess read a different fanfiction? So with out further ado The Girl.**

**PS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters all the rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is a non for profit Fanficton.**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Lucy Heartfillia. That was her name. She is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia. She is blond and brown eyed. She is beautiful. She is rich. Those simple sentence were all used to described her by those who only new of her name not _her_. Those who knew her as a person not an object would describe her differently. She is funny. She is stubborn. She does not do as she's told. She loves everyone and thing, well she did. That was the thing that set lucy apart from the rest. her unrequited love. Unlike other who had to build up love for people, for her it was just there. This is what makes Lucy special. She is a protege. No matter if they new _her_ or not they new she was a protege. Lucy can learn anything. She has a eidetic and photographic memory. Like her mother used to. Her mother, Layla, died when she was young. The only person who truly understood her, or so she thought, was gone. Lucy subconsciously didn't cope with her mothers death. This was Lucy's past.

**Present**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke at my Grand Piano, it was now 6:00am. Today was the day September 1st, the First day of the second half of Semester 2. Today was the day started at my seventh school. Apparently I would be staying for the rest of my high school years, Which was 10 through 12. I had two hours to ready my self. I lived by myself in a penthouse of the West side apartments, the best in Magnolia. I walked out of the large living room to my master suit. There I saw a package at the corner of my eye. I walked back around the corner to see the package with a note neatly laying on top. I picked the package up along with the card an walked back to my master suit. I flipped the card open. It read _"Uniform"_. I neatly unfolded the package and remover the clothing. It was a white dress top and a grey miniskirt. There also was a black blazer that had the schools emblem on it and at pair of small black dress shoes and just below the knee white high socks. Before I dressed I bathed for twenty minutes in a lavender and vanilla scents. Time seemed to fly past me because before I knew it I was dressed and eating breakfast. I live alone. I do have a maid and butler but they aren't live in. They offered but I told them that I wouldn't keep them caged up like animals and that they should have their own life. I was annoyed because I missed my morning run so I was going to be grouchy all day. I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:00 am already and it was a hours drive to the school I was attending, which started and 8:15 am. I walked calmly to the living room picked up my bag and my iPhone. I took the elevator down to the bottom flow where out side a car was waiting for me. I walk towards the car as the driver came to open the door. He bowed and signaled me to enter. I did. I enter the black, slick, expensive looking car. Once the drive had also enter and started the car he asked "Where to Miss Heartfillia". "Fairy Tail, Fairy tail Academy" I replied, he nodded his head and began to drive. "_Fairytail uh" I think to my self while smirking "Well Fairytail lets see if you really are what I have heard about"_

**Authors Note: Hey so you might want to READ this. So this chapter was fairly short I promise if you like the fanfiction they will be much longer. So this chapter was a introduction to you main character Lucy Heartfillia. Since this will be a romance & humor, I will have a pole on who you want to see with who. (probably next chapter). So I will be updating everyday if you like the story. I am in school up I will try my hardest and will absolutely have one (at least) every week. If you like review so I know "continue" if you want more. I have already written the first few chapters so wish me luck and I hope you liked it.**

**xoxo - XxLucyHeartfilliaxX**


	2. Chapter 2:Just The First Class

Chapter2 : The First Class

**a/n: Hi mina, this is a different chapter 2 I decided to change the direction of this Fanfiction to more of a romance than comedy sorry to all those who liked it but It just fell like the wrong story. I wasn't really happy with it and didn't know what to wright. The chapter is slightly different please read so chapter three makes sense since I am posting them at the same time**

**P.S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters all the rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is a non for profit Fanficton.**

**Previously on The Girl**

"Where to Miss Heartfillia". "Fairy Tail, Fairy tail Academy" I replied, he nodded his head and began to drive. "_Fairytail uh" I think to my self while smirking "Well Fairytail lets see if you really are what I have heard about"_

**Normal P.O.V**

A black, slick car pulled up out side Fairytail Academy. It was peek hour for all of the students attending the school to arrive. Many stood in aw as a drive opened the car door to show a beautiful and busty blond. She made the academy uniform look like it was worth thousands of dollars. She stuck one of her long, slim, legs as everyone was still in aw. Once she exited the car she walk up the path towards the door not bating even an eyelash when some one introduced them self. She continue to walk through the doors and down the hall to the headmasters office. knock knock knock. She knocked on the door and enter not waisting time on waiting. The headmaster looked up from his desk. "Good Morning, I am Lucy Heartfillia" She introduced her self. "Please sit my dear" the head master replied. "No, thank you I rather stand.

Lucy P.O.V

It was now 9:30 am I had missed first period that stared at 8:15 am. My first class was Math and now it was English. Because of going to so many schools I had already completed the rest of the years curriculum in English, Math, humanities and basically everything. So skipping math was no big deal. After what happened in the hall after my "talk" with the head master. I walked in to class with all eyes on me. The teacher had spiked blond hair and seemed about 23, 24. "You must be the new student" he said board. "Miss Heartfilia is it" He asked. A nerve popped in my head. "I prefer Lucy just Lucy" I retorted aggravated. "Okay" he nodded "You can sit at the back next to the window". I walk to the window seat when a patch of pink hair caught me eye. "Its him the perv who like blondes" I though to my self. This will be fun". The boy with pink hair had caught my eye on the way to the class room saying some pretty inappropriate things. He sat two seats to the left of mine and seemed to notice me soon as I entered because he hasn't taken his eyes off me. The class continued and I was board out of my mind. I had already done all this and with an eidetic memory the was no room to was having it down twice. Actually we had done this exact activity. It was basically debate about something bad and make it sound good. I began doodling in my book writhing music notes and drawing pictures. Suddenly I felt a whack on my head. "Ow" I said. I looked up to see the teacher looking quite angry that I was not doing the activity. "Well lucy maybe you would like to read yours" the teacher said with a smirk. the joke was on him if I had done the activity before I could recite it of by heart. I picked up my blank page and walked to the font. Just like that I began to recite a debate that I got the highest mark on in my old school by the way. Some students sat their in aw as she could write one so fast and so good. The other took down notes. The teach stood with a shocked look on her face. Once she had finished I stuck the black piece of paper on his desk. "oh and head master said I could leave early to find my locker" I lied. With that I left the class 15 minutes early. But I did really need to find my locker though I sigh.

**a/n: Hope you liked it please review, love you. I decided to write longer chapter this was really short just so it could connect chapter 1 and 3 basically **

**xox XxLucyHeartfilliaxX**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Her Mother

Chapter 3: Her Mother

**a/n: Hello mina I am finishing another story along with this one on my old account so by next week all my attention should be on this story. I am also sorry for changing the story line but I want to make this a Nalu. And I lied about how many words this one is more that 1000 so it is what it is. Oh and one more thing I change the rating because i'm from australia and I don't really understand this rating system. So this does have adult content but no lemon in the near future or future as a mater of fact. Plus review for faster updates because I have other stories on my other accounts.**

**PS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters all the rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is a non for profit Fanficton.**

**Previously on The Girl**

The teach stood with a shocked look on her face. Once she had finished I stuck the black piece of paper on his desk. "oh and head master said I could leave early to find my locker" I lied. With that I left the class 15 minutes early. But I did really need to find my locker though I sigh.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I cant stand people using my last name I just snapped. I don't know what came over me. What is going on. I guess I'm just annoyed at life and what Master said. He had no right to act as if he new what I was going through, when he doesn't. My mother died leaving me as an object for my father use. I had to live with my last parent slowly hating more every day for being a constant reminder of his dead wife, my mother.

**(Flash back in the Head Masters office)**

"Please sit my dear" the head master said. "No, thank you I rather stand I replied.

"Ok Miss Heartfilia I.." before he continued I interrupted

"Call me Lucy, I'd rather not be called by my last name". I then decided to sit seeing that it was going to take longer than I thought.

"Well then.. Lucy, I would like to officially welcome you to Fairytail Academy a school from prestigious and gifted children.." I look around the room not paying attention to his ovally proud speech. I looked at the picture frames on his desk there was many, then one caught my eye. I immediately stood up and held the picture in my grasp. The head Master stopped as I took the photo out the frame and look on the back. It said "graduating class of X767"and on the front.. it was a picture of an 18 year old blonde and brown eyed Layla Heartfilia.

"Why do you have a picture of my mother" I yelled. Master did not answer he just looked down sadly. In the picture she was smiling and had her arms around her friends she looked so.. Happy.

"Did my mother go here" I yelled again, this time I got an answer.

"Yes" he relied quietly but loud enough for me to here.

"Oh so this was the plan all along I see. I was wondering why I was lucky enough to go to a school so far way from him. He thinks he can bribe me with memories of my mother uh? Well its not going to work" I said still yelling.

"Calm down Lucy thats enough, I'm sure your father wanted to do something nice for you. I know you have be through a lot like the loss of Layla at such yo-" Master was again interrupted by me.

"How dare you even think you know what my life has been like. It has been hell, I'm basically and object for others use. School is just a way to keep me in line until I'm 18. Then he will just marry me of the the highest bidder" I slammed the photo back on the desk braking the frame. Fairytail's Head Master stood there in shock of what she just said he didn't know she had it that bad and was feeling guilty.

"Now excuse me but I'm going for a walk" She said calmly.

**End of Flash back**

I continued to walk to my locker which actually wasn't that easy to find. "Its down the hall they said, its easy to find they said. Easy my ass" I said under her breath.

**Next Flash back**

As I looked I began to think of what happened after my "talk" with Master. I was walking though the hall as the teachers who we out side waiting for their meeting with Master stared. I took a right, then left, then right and another right not thinking a thing other then which way to turn. I turned another left to see two boys one with back hair the other pink at the end of the corridor she could hear they we talking about a girl.

"Hey Natsu" the black hair one said "Heard that Lissana likes you, you should tap that she's hell hot" The pick hair one, who must be Natsu laughed.

"Yeah but not my type. Did you see that hot blonde this morning? She's like the definition of seeexxxy" Natsu stretched out the sexy part.

"Yeah I did like what the hell even the male teachers were staring" The black haired teen said. They obviously did not see me walking but that was about to change. The pink hair one was leaning on a wall and the black haired one in front of him. I pushed my cleavage up a little bit and strutted down the hall making my shoes tap so they could hear me. I then walk right passed them as they stared. Just as I was about to turn right I winked at the very seductively. Then started laugh loud enough for them to hear I was teasing and heard what they said.

**End of flash back Lucy P.O.V still**

I walked down the hall with the rows of lockers. Eventually I got to a half hallway out side that looked on to a courtyard where people ate. I then looked back at the lockers. "244, 245, ah 246" I said "This is it" I was happy that I found it that a smile even spread across my face.

**a/n: So what did you think of the new direction. I know its not for everyone but I just cant wait to write some NALU! romance inspired buy one of the reviews saying if I could make is a nalu so im like why not. Plus Review it! if you love it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Perv Who Like Blondes

Chapter 4: Just a Perv Who Likes Blondes

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews and follows and such. Its nice of people I really actually wrote this because I'm kind obsessed with fairytail. So um any suggestions of other pairs of characters you wan to see just let me know. So please review it means a lot and It makes me update faster. Thanks Mina :)**

**P.S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters all the rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is a non for profit Fanficton.**

**Previously on Just an Object**

I walked down the hall with the rows of lockers. Eventually I got to a half hallway out side that looked on to a courtyard where people ate. I then looked back at the lockers. "244, 245, ah 246" I said "This is it" I was happy that I found it that a smile even spread across my face.

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was first break. I picked up the pamphlet they gave me on my tour a mouth ago. It says that the day is broken up into six periods and two breaks. Each period goes for 45 minutes each on an adverage day. You have two periods at the start of the day then first break so on. On the first day and last day of school you don't have 3rd period or 5th of its just extended breaks. This was good for me meaning I would have roughly an hour first break today giving me time to read my new book I bought yesterday. It has about 700 pages so it will only take me about an hour. Once I had put all of my things in my locker I picked up the book and walked into the courtyard. It was still five minutes until everyone came out so I had so time for piece and quite. The courtyard had six tables all around a big oak tree with a bench raped tightly around its trunk. I sat under the large oak and began to read, the occasional leaf that fell caught my eye. I remember that each year was assigned and area in which they would spend their breaks in. I felt as if I was lucky to spend theme in such a beautiful area though I felt that wouldn't last long. Sadly I am always right.

**Natsu P.O.V (That morning) **

I woke up from a pillow colliding with my face. I reached over to the bed side table to hit the alarm that was also going off. My head felt like I slammed it in my lock door until I passed out, I really shouldn't go clubbing on a Sunday. In my defence, I just got a new fake I.D and it was time to celebrate. "Get up you idiot" my roommate gray yelled. I sat up in bed and answered "What did you say icicle prick".

"Its time for school flame brain, if we're late Marcov will have our heads" Grey yelled getting into the shower. I got up and pulled on my uniform he did have a point. "Gramps would would be pissed" I thought "didn't he say something about a new student arriving, psh like I care". I sat at the messy small dinning room table eating a piece of pizza from yesterday. I was dosing off again when Grey threw a shirt at me. "Put it on flame breath, its assembly and we don't want to deal with Erza" he said. I shivered at the thought, last time she was angry it resulted in broken bones none of which were hers. I put the shirt on grabbed my phone and left the dorm.

**Normal P.O.V**

Every one was arriving at Fairytail Academy and heading to the assembly. The students just watched a blonde beauty pulled up in a car. Meanwhile two boys one with pink short spiked hair and the other black, were running full speed to wards the school. They were coming from the Fairytail Boys dorms which was a big building down the street. It housed most of the male population of the school. They looked as if they just woke up but extremely hot. Shirts with top three buttons undone and a loose ties. About 100 meters in front of them was a red head female student walking next to a drunk (already) brunette who wobbled as she walked. Before the boys new it they impacted with the busty red head. They lay on top of her for seconds before realizing who it was. They scurried away as she towered over them. Then they ran fast as light for their lives, behind them the red head catching up fast.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was sore as hell, first of all I have a hangover and second all I just ran like a marathon getting way from Erza. We lost her running into the boys change rooms. Eventually she would leave to go the the assembly, lucky for us the Student President had to be their or we might be stuck in here for the rest of our lives. "Oi Grey check if she's really gone" I whispered. "Bull shit you do it" Grey whispered back. "Okay we will do it on the count of three" I said. "1" we walked to the door, "2" we placed our hands on the door. "3" we pushed and made a run for it. It felt like we had been their for hours. I looked towards the clock on the wall. "Oh shit Grey we missed assembly and first" I started. "Well we have 15 till English what do you want to do" I finished. "lets just go to I locker and waste time don't feel like math" Grey replied. We walked to the Oak, which is what we called the courtyard we ate in. Lucky for me my locker was 242 right near it. I stopped at Grey's locker on the way.

"Hey Natsu?" Grey asked "Heard that Lissana likes you, you should tap that she's hell hot". Lissana has been my friend since I was like seven and has had a crush on me ever since. I don't like her that way though. She is hot and all but its like dating a sister, just weird. "Yeah but not my type. Did you see that hot blonde this morning? She's like the definition of seeexxxy" I said changing subject. When we were running we stopped when we thought we lost Erza and hot blonde stepped out of a car. I was going to introduce my self but the I looked around to see Erza and when I looked back she was gone. Thats when I decided I might want to start running.

"Yeah I did like what the hell even the male teachers were staring" Grey said kind of annoyed. I then noticed a blonde with a huge bust walk past. We both stared as she turned the corner and winked seductively before laughing down the hall.

"That was her wasn't it" I said still looking in the same direction.

"Yep" Grey said also still looking in the same direction.

"that was such a gay first impression" I faced palmed regretfully

"This just isn't my day" I finished. Grey then walked over to me with smirk on his face. "Why don't we make a bet" he said "If I win.." he started.

**A/N: So heres a cliff hanger! I have written the next chapters so REVIEW AND I WILL PUT THEM UP EVERYDAY, or if you dint probably every few days because I need to read overs and such. So hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
